<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Irresistible by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841702">Irresistible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sin-Mas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Crying, Daddy Kink, Daddy Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale has a praise kink, Derek Hale wears a corset, Dirty Talk, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Feminization, Jockstrap Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Pumps, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sinmas2020, Sloppy Seconds, Sub Derek Hale, Subspace, butt plug, consensual cheating, wet and messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek liked it when Stiles, his Daddy gave him orders. Derek liked it, even more, when Stiles rewarded him for following them. </p><p>1- Sin-Mas 2020 Day 2</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sin-Mas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>gay partner/sub shared with stranger/others</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek bit his lower lip as he stared at the text message from Stiles on his phone, his newest instructions clear on the screen. Derek felt adrenaline and arousal bleed into his veins as he put his phone back into his gym shorts and casually entered one of the bathroom stalls. Derek knelt on the closed toilet lid and yanked his shorts down to tangle around his knees as he grabbed onto the toilet tank, bowing his back so whoever came in would see his ass presented. Thanks to the red jockstrap Stiles picked out for him earlier that day put his ass on display perfectly. Derek’s cock pulsed in the pouch of his strap and his breathing hitched in his throat as the door of the stall creaked open behind him. </p><p>Derek was very aware of his breathing as the door locked and fabric rustled behind him. Derek flexed his hole, loose and wet with lube that Derek had worked into his hole minutes before on the orders of Stiles. Derek bit his tongue to suppress a loud gasp when a bare cock was shoved unceremoniously into his ass. Large, rough hands grabbed the straps of Derek’s jock and the man inside of him grunted as he started to thrust. Derek held onto the toilet tank as he was rocked back and forth from his kneeling position on the toilet seat, eyes rolling up into his head as he swallowed down his moans of pleasure. </p><p>Derek’s cheeks and ears burned as he felt the man’s sweaty balls slap against his ass each time the stranger’s cock was sheathed inside of him. Derek’s cock dripped steadily from inside of the pouch, wetting the fabric with pre-cum as Derek rocked back to meet the man’s thrusts. </p><p>Derek arched his back, mouth dropping open as he gasped quietly while the man grunted loudly behind him as their sweat-damp skin slapped together. Derek flushed at the lewdness of everything happening right now, how amazing it was. Derek was kneeling on a toilet seat in a gym bathroom, letting some man he had ever even met before was fucking him bare. Derek couldn’t wait for the man to shoot his load deep into him, he couldn’t wait to show Stiles, to be praised for following Stiles’ orders so well. </p><p>The man didn’t last as long as Derek hoped he would, but that thought disappeared when the man let out a guff grunt as he stilled. Derek felt a line of drool roll down his chin from his open mouth as he felt the man’s hot cum shoot into him. </p><p>The man thrust a few more times, emptying all of his cum into Derek’s clenching hole before he pulled out. Derek swallowed down a whine of displeasure, but he stilled still and clenched so no cum would escape his ass. Clothing rustled behind him and the door of the bathroom stall opened and shut again. Derek let out a shuddering breath, resisting the rub at his erection, instead he awkwardly shifted until he could lock the stall door and he carefully sat down onto the seat with his shorts falling to his ankles. </p><p>Derek’s heart pounded in his ears as he pulled up Stiles’ contact, video calling him. Stiles answered almost right away, a knowing look glinting in his eyes. </p><p> “Go ahead baby, show me,” Stiles ordered and Derek’s cheeks heated as he angled his phone down and shuddered at the obscene moan that came from Stiles on the other end of the phone. </p><p>“Oh baby boy, you did such a good job. Look at all that cum, your cute little hole is just leaking with that stranger’s cum.” Stiles praised and Derek couldn’t help the way his hole fluttered and more cum leaked from his ass. </p><p> “Now be a good boy and plug up that pretty pussy of yours so Daddy can play with it when you get home,” Stiles ordered and Derek almost came right then and there. </p><p> “Yes Daddy,” Derek pulled a small princess plug out of his other short pocket and wiggled it into his cum-filled hole. Derek let out a whine as his rim clung to the warm metal and at the coo, Stiles made from the phone. </p><p>“I can’t wait to come home to you baby boy, you’re going to make yourself pretty for me right?” Stiles asked as Derek shakily lifted his phone back up to see Stiles’ face. Stiles was flushed and his eyes were dilated with arousal, clearly affected by the sight he just witnessed. </p><p>“Yes Daddy, I’ll be pretty for you when you get home,” Derek whispered, ears pink and Stiles just smiled at the reaction and blew the muscled man a kiss before the screen went black. </p><p>~~//~~</p><p>Derek smoothed his palms over the supple black silk that made up the thigh-high stockings that covered his legs. Derek fidgeted in front of the floor-length mirror as he took in the outfit that had been waiting for him when he got back to his and Stiles’ place. Derek cupped the front of the matching black thong, squeezing his semi-erection just enough for pre-cum to dampen the silky pouch of the thong. The string of the thong was keeping the princess plug firmly in place, none of the stranger’s cum had escaped from his hole and Derek was going to make sure none did until Stiles could get a real-life view of it. </p><p>Derek moved on from his lower half and as he trailed his fingers over his sculpted abs, he tried to remember what his torso had looked like covered in hair before Stiles had him laser it off. Derek couldn’t remember, but that didn’t matter. Derek gasped when he pinched his nipples through the black lace of the thin bralette that was clinging to his muscular pec’s, Derek bit his lower lip as he worried his nipples until they were peaked and red just the way Stiles loved seeing them. </p><p> “Oh baby, you look magnificent.” Stiles praised from the doorway, Derek blushed at being caught as he spun around to see Stiles leaning against the door frame. </p><p> “Thank you, Daddy,” Derek whispered as he smoothed his hands over his lingerie-clad body once more. </p><p> “Now I think you have something you want me to show me, right baby?” Stiles stepped into Derek’s personal space, trailing his fingers teasingly over the dips and curves of Derek’s body. </p><p>“Yes Daddy,” Derek walked over to the bed before crawling up it, swaying his hips in the way he knew Stiles loved. From the sharp inhale from behind him, he knew that Stiles still loved it. </p><p>Derek gathered a pillow to rest his cheek on as he lowered his torso down while spreading his knees wide. Derek swallowed as he tugged the thong string off to the side and gripped the plug. Stiles let out a low moan as Derek tugged the metal plug out, cum spilling out of his puffy hole and down his thighs, staining the silk stockings. </p><p>“Oh baby boy, you are wonderful, oh you should see yourself.” Stiles breathed in wonder as the bed dipped as Stiles knelt onto the mattress behind him. Derek flushed deeper at the praise and the gentle touches that Stiles was bestowing on his thighs and ass. </p><p>“Your pussy is so puffy, loose and dripping.” Stiles’ voice lowered and it sent shivers down Derek’s spine, pre-cum soaking the thong that was straining to keep his erection hidden. </p><p> “Did he fuck you hard enough baby boy? Was his cock big enough to satisfy your pussy?” Stiles asked curiously as he dragged his index finger through the mess of cum and around Derek’s loose rim. </p><p> “Only your cock can satisfy my pussy Daddy, no one else can compare.” Derek blurted out, completely truthful, no one could fuck him as Stiles could. </p><p> “That’s what Daddy likes to hear,” Stiles praised, smiling wide when Derek whined loudly with his whole body jerking when Stiles plunged three fingers into his sloppy hole. </p><p> “You’re still so tight baby boy, that man must not have had a very big cock.” Stiles hummed as he stretched his fingers wide, uncaring of the way a stranger’s cum oozed over his hand. </p><p>“He didn’t, but he gave me such a big load Daddy, it felt so good,” Derek admitted, burying his face into the pillow as he tilted his hips to let Stiles’ fingers go deeper into him. </p><p> “Oh, my sweet little cum slut,” Stiles crooned, the usually degrading words sounded fond and sweet coming from Stiles in that tone and Derek took it as a compliment, after all, it was true. </p><p>“Daddy’s cum is the best,” Derek groaned out as Stiles rewarded him with a press against this prostate that made Derek’s cock jerk in the pouch of his thong.  </p><p>“Do you want Daddy’s load too baby? Do you want Daddy to empty his balls into your sweet little pussy” Stiles cooed and chuckled fondly when Derek nodded rapidly against the pillow with a little mewl. </p><p> “Yes please Daddy, I want your cum in my pussy!” Derek pleaded, eyes watering at the thought of both getting Stiles’ load and perhaps being denied it. </p><p> “Don’t worry baby boy, Daddy is going to jerk off into your pussy and give you a fresh load,” Stiles promised as he withdrew his fingers and Derek’s heart leapt into his throat at the filthy promise. Derek eagerly reached back and tugged his ass cheeks apart before wiggling his hips excitedly. </p><p>“I love how excited you are for my cum baby,” Stiles chuckled as he took his cock out of his pants and started to jerk himself off, using the hand wet with another man’s cum. </p><p> “I love Daddy’s cum so much,” Derek whined as he jerked his hips back impatiently. </p><p> “I know you do my sweet little cum slut,” Stiles chuckled as he shifted closer, hand moving rapidly over his shaft. It didn’t take Stiles much to climax, just before he started to come he shoved the head of his cock into Derek’s sloppy hole. Stiles tossed his head back with a loud groan as he emptied his balls into Derek’s wet, fluttering hole. </p><p> “Yes, yes, thank you, Daddy! Thank you!” Derek cried out, cock jerking and spurted out cum as he came in time with Stiles. He couldn’t help it, the feeling of Stiles’ cum sloshing inside of him, mixing with his first load from the gym plus the praises Stiles heaped on him, Derek couldn’t handle it all at once. </p><p>Once Stiles finished coming and he had removed the tip of his cock from Derek’s extremely sloppy hole Derek collapsed fully onto the bed and drooled onto the pillow under his cheek with a happy, dazed look on his face. </p><p> “You did so well baby boy, you’re so good for Daddy. Daddy loves you, baby boy,” Stiles praised as he peppered Derek’s face with soft, loving kisses as he nudged the plug back into Derek’s hole. Derek keened happily as the plug settled back into place, keeping him warm and full of cum, just the way he liked it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Main Kink: Nipple Play</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek squirmed from his place kneeling on a pillow in front of Stiles’ armchair in their bedroom. Derek’s cheeks and ears were bright red and his breathing was coming in quick, short pants as his cock strained against the soft silk of his black thong, leaking pre-cum into the pouch and staining the fabric. </p><p>“You look so pretty like this baby boy,” Stiles purred as he traced his index finger over the top of the black leather corset that Derek was cinched tightly into. Derek’s cock twitched between his thighs at the praise and the way each time he shifted the top of the corset shifted and rubbed against his nipples from where the corset sat just below his pecs. </p><p> “Your tits look amazing in this corset, I knew they would,” Stiles commented as he leaned forward from his place sitting in the armchair and rubbed his thumbs lightly over his boyfriend’s pebbling nipples as his body reacted to having his pec’s called tits. Derek clenched around the plug that was snug in his ass, keeping Stiles’ load of cum from that morning firmly locked inside. </p><p> “Thank you, Daddy,” Derek murmured, embarrassed at the praise and the downright thirsty look Stiles was giving his chest that was being forced forward thanks to the way Derek’s arms were tied behind his back with soft lengths of red rope. </p><p> “Can Daddy play with your cute tits for a little while baby?” Stiles asked as he sat back in his chair and opened up the small box that had been sitting on the side table since Derek woke up that morning. Derek bit his bottom lip as his cock jerked in his thong and he rubbed his stocking-clad thighs together in excitement as Stiles showed him the contents of the small box. </p><p> “Green Daddy…Do I have permission to come whenever?” Derek asked shyly, he knew sometimes he got overexcited and would come sooner than Stiles would have liked so sometimes Daddy insisted on a cock ring or cage to help Derek control himself much to Derek’s embarrassment. </p><p> “Today you can baby boy,” Stiles decided as he tapped his fingers against Derek’s bottom lip in a silent reprimand, Stiles didn’t like it when Derek bit and worried his bottom lip. </p><p> “Thank you, Daddy,” Derek lit up as he parted his lips in an attempt to stop himself from biting his lower lip lest Stiles put a gag between his lips as he had in the past when Derek couldn’t stop himself from drawing blood from his lip. </p><p> “Don’t be afraid to come whenever you want, as many times you can and don’t be shy to cry baby boy, I’m going to start with the pump after all.” Stiles withdrew two slender, clear pumps from the box and Derek’s heart quickened in his chest. Usually, the pumps went after Stiles had played with his nipples for a while, but if he was going to use them first then Derek had no doubt that he would be overstimulated and crying soon.</p><p>Derek took a deep breath as Stiles fixed the pumps to Derek’s nipples and with a quick, sly smirk at Derek, the younger man started the pumps. Derek yelped, body arching and cock dripping inside of the pouch of his thong as his body shook as the intense suction started on his sensitive nipples. </p><p> “God, look at you baby,” Stiles praised as he groped and squeezed Derek’s large pec’s, watching the pumps bounce and jump as the suction yanked on Derek’s nipples. </p><p>“Ah, D-Daddy,” Derek whined, head falling back his mouth hanging open and legs parting wide as his hips started jerking as if he was trying to rut against the fabric of the thong to get some friction on his cock. </p><p> “I love your tits baby boy, they so big and plush.” Stiles crooned as he nudged the swaying nipple pumps and grinned when Derek keened and jerked. </p><p> “I really should pierce your pretty nipples so I can attach a leash to the piercings and lead you around the house by your fat tits.” Stiles mused aloud and Derek mewled at the mental image as the suction tugged his nipples harder as Stiles pressed the tubes firmly against his skin. </p><p>“Don’t worry baby boy, Daddy won’t hurt your pretty tits. I love them too much to do any real harm to them.” Stiles crooned as he squeezed Derek’s pec’s again before he trailed his fingers down the front of the leather corset and lightly rubbed the bulge in Derek’s thong. </p><p>Derek’s body jerked and a needy moan escaped his mouth as he came just from the additional pressure on his aching cock. Stiles just grinned as the fabric of the thong grew damp under his fingertips as Derek panted and shook through his orgasm, the pumps still going on his nipples. Stiles flicked the tubes and grinned widely when he saw exactly what he wanted to see inside of the tube. </p><p>“Relax baby, the pumps have done their job,” Stiles promised as he hit the flip and the suction disappeared making Derek gasp wetly as they dropped off of his chest. Derek looked down and flushed in embarrassment and arousal at the sight of his nipples. </p><p>They were a puffy red and were extended far from his chest and the air of the room was warm but still sent shivers down Derek’s spine as the overstimulated flesh was exposed to the air. </p><p> “You do have the best tits baby boy and look how pretty your nipples look now.” Stiles praised as he leaned down and blew over the distended nipples making Derek whine in the back of his throat and wiggle in his kneeling position. </p><p> “Remember what I said baby boy, this next part will be intense. Safeword out if it is too much.” Stiles warned as he ran his fingers through Derek’s hair before he picked up a pair of rubber-tipped clothespins style nipple clamps with a small chain attaching the two. </p><p>“Ah, ah!” Derek cried out when Stiles clipped the first clamp to his aching nipple, his back caving backwards to try to get away from the intense sensation out of reflex even as Stiles attached the other clamp, the cool chain hanging between the two, contrasting with Derek’s heated skin.</p><p> “D-Daddy, oh, oh, it’s so much,” Derek gasped out, his cock back to full hardness again as his nipples throbbed and ached under the clamps. </p><p> “You can take it, baby boy, I know you can do it.” Stiles crooned, Derek swallowed thickly as his eyes watered but he nodded determined to be a good boy for Stiles. </p><p>“Daddy!” Derek shrieked out when Stiles hooked his finger around the chain connecting the two clamps and tugged. Pain and pleasure went through every nerve in Derek’s body, he squeezed his eyes shut as a few tears escaped and ran over his cheeks as his cock spurted out cum, completely ruining his thong as his body trembled uncontrollably. </p><p> “That’s Daddy’s good boy,” Stiles crooned as he lightly tugged at the chain over and over, prolonging Derek’s pleasurable pain until Derek’s cheeks were wet with tears and his cock flaccid and utterly spent. </p><p> Derek’s breathing hitched and he swallowed down a sob when Stiles eased the clamps off of his almost numb feeling nipples as his mind quieted and an odd peace settled over his whole being. Derek was guided forward and Derek let out a content noise when his damp cheek was pressed to Stiles’ inner thigh. Every part of Derek relaxed as he inhaled Stiles’ familiar, soothing scent as the younger man started to stroke his hair and whisper words of praise, Derek was safe with Stiles and he drifted in the peaceful headspace he had achieved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check Out My Social Media!</p><p>https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/</p><p>https://twitter.com/SinQueen69</p><p>https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>